kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Cheap Trick
|Story Romaji Title = Cheap Trick |Arc = Old Conquest Arc |Previous Chapter = Close to the Edge |Next Chapter = Multiple Simultaneous Developments |Volume = Volume 14 |Adopted = Anime Episode 30.0}} Cheap Trick is the 130 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Haqua pesters Keima about why he invited both Fiore and Nora into the home since Kanon is in the floor above it could become a problem if Nora found out. Keima then replies that it is not Nora that he is worried about but Fiore. Fiore talks to Nora about how how this was the first time she had been in a Japanese house. She also talks a little about how she was working in North America until recently and how she might not be all right in Japan. Nora replies that Fiore is a "horned" devil and how she should show more confidence. Then Keima asks Haqua to prepare a "bag" for him and also to act appropriately to whatever Keima does. Nora was a little annoyed about there not being any tea and snacks to the table and Keima rushes and places some food for them. Nora was a little surprised about how the selection was very nice. Keima mentions that he was asked to make tea a lot (During the Tsukiyo capture arc). Nora comments that his skills are much better than Ryō. Keima was very happy that Nora liked the tea (He acts as if he had a crush on Nora). Fiore then talks about how Elsie, Haqua and her were class mates. She also mentions about how it was either Fiore or Haqua who always came first in class. Only at the final thesis were Fiore miscalculated and Haqua ended up being first. Nora interrupts saying that the conversation was very boring. Nora then talks about new orders from hell about the appearances of Heavenly Beings and how everyone must be on alert about the issue. Nora says the issue is Top Secret and there will be an announcement the next day about the issue. Nora then prepares to leave when Keima tells Nora that he has something for her. What he was handing to her is lost property. He says it is a sensor that Elsie found one day during her routine patrol around the School. When Nora asks Keima to hand it to her, Keima refuses and says that he wants a reward. He asks if he could grope Nora's breasts, Keima then causes a commotion and chases Nora outside his home with Haqua following them. While this is happening Fiore picks up the bag and tries to open it. Fiore gets bound by the spell put on the bag. The sensor is special in that it could sense the presence of a Goddess. Since Fiore had a special interest in the sensor and tried take it while there was a commotion. Keima deduces that Fiore must be part of Vintage and suspects that one of her comrades is the person who stabbed Kanon. Keima says that he was suspicious about Fiore the moment he met her, as he believes it is too much of a coincidence that Fiore came when she did. Keima also says that Nora is not involved with Vintage, because if she was, there would be no need for Fiore to grab the sensor since he intended to give the sensor to Nora. Keima then asks Haqua to restrain Fiore so that Keima can interrogate Fiore. Haqua uses a confinement bottle to confine Fiore. Fiore is then seen confined in a bottle and is going to be interrogated. Trivia *Cheap Trick - one of the best known Power Pop bands in Japan. *When Keima explains that you should play games more often, the background is from Super Mario Bros.. (chapter 130, p.18) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary